


One, Two

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Magic, Other, Song Lyrics, technically a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing





	One, Two

**One, two, Anti's coming for you**

Chase tensed as he heard the easily identifiable giggle of the glitch, his fingers twitching towards his phone where it sat on the desk. He smiled however, ignoring the telltale sign of the glitch as he continues with the video. He sighed, there was going to be a glitch there, he knows. Robin could do his magic of editing with that Premier he uses, but it wasn't coming out. Chase could only smile and laugh, continuing to play the game.

**Three, Four, better close that door**

The night was upon him, and the strings of sleep tugged at Jackie to just pass out, get some needed rest. He rubbed his eyes, frustrated at the barrier keeping him in his room, he needs to get out, protect his family. Instead, he's stuck here, his open computer sitting on the desk. He needs to close it, it's just a way the glitch could come in while his family can't. Jackie hopped up from where he was sitting on his bed and shut the computer, not missing the small glitch in the camera app, then got in bed. Maybe he could sleep this night, three nights without sleep will let him have this one night, right?

**Five, Six, make a circle of sticks**

Marvin hurriedly placed the sticks in a circle on his floor, uttering the enchantments as he did with his spells back when he could have fun. Now it was all on him. Surely this would work. Enchanting his compuer, putting up a batrier, leaving out offerings, nothing has worked. He can't let the demon in, it would kill his family. He needs to stop it. Marvin just needs time, time he doesn't have. He collapse into the circle after the last stick is placed, feeling the familiar drain of magic, hopefully this would be the last. The magician isn't sure how much more he's got in him. As his eyes fall close, he watches his television blink on, static and the vhs glitch on it. He falls asleep, right as the glitch laughs from his view on the screen.

**Seven, Eight, gotta stay up late**

The hospital lights flickered off and on, letting off a hum as the doctor worked, muttering curses in a foreign language as his patient grew steadily worse. Henrik Von Schneeplestein cursed any doctor that tried to help, knowing they couldn't do a thing. No one could, it had to be him. Fuck that glitchy demon, if he hadn't taken him right after Jack was out in this stupid coma, he would be awake, he could've helped before the glitch grew too strong. Now he could only wait, wait for the demon to make his move and hope to any God listening that it wasn't checkmate.

**Nine, Ten, the glitch is back my friend**

Jameson giggled from where he sat, perched on the kitchen counter, his eyes flickering back every so often. His eyes were trained on the door, studying, watching, waiting. Then the static filled the room. Sounds of feet running towards him filled the house, and his grin grew wider. First to arrive was the hero, ahh, so his master has freed him finally. Then was the doctor. Of course, his room was on the first floor. Then was the magician, propped up by the father. Poor thing has worn himself out by trying fruitlessly to keep his master out. Oh, so Brody wasn't drunk, he must've just been recording a new video, keeping up the charade. Jameson grinned, the door burst open, and in strode Anti. He watched as Marvin's eyes filled with some emotion, all fight seeming to leaving him as he went limp, Chase almost dropping him. Schneep, took a step back as Jackie stepped forward, looking ready for a fight. Jameson Jackson stood up and stood behind his Master, finally in his rightful place.


End file.
